1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body washing unit for a toilet stool which can be easily attached to a toilet stool that has already been installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet stools having the body-washing function of automatically washing an anal part with warm water after evacuation have been coming into wide use.
A conventional toilet stool having a body-washing function is configured by incorporating a heater tank for heating cold water from the outside to make the water warm, and a warm-water nozzle for emitting a jet of the warm water from the heater tank onto an anal part to wash the part. In the heater tank, which an electric heater is incorporated into, plenty of warm water required for one washing operation is constantly heated and stored. If you make a switching operation after evacuation, that allows warm water to jet out of the warm-water nozzle, washing your anal part clean.
Another type of body washing unit is also available on the market, which is provided as an additional function of already-installed toilet stools. Such a body washing unit is configured by incorporating a heater tank and a warm-water nozzle into a unit main body with a toilet seat and a toilet-seat cover as well.
In the above described prior art, the heater tank constantly warms up a proper quantity of warm water to a suitable temperature and holds it in storage. This could cause a considerable amount of electricity to waste. In addition, if the heater tank is installed at a place where warm water or boiling water can be used, some of installation expenses could go to waste. Furthermore, if an additional function-type of body washing unit is used, a reusable toilet seat or toilet-seat cover of a toilet stool that has already been installed has to be scrapped. This is because such a washing unit includes a toilet seat or a toilet-seat cover as its appendix.
In consideration of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a body washing unit for a toilet stool where a warm-water nozzle is incorporated into a case body, which can be added to a toilet stool that has already been installed, with ease and within reason.
In addition, an idea of discharging cold water from a duct before the warm water is ready to be sprayed through a warm water nozzle was proposed and explained in detail in this Parent U.S. application Ser. No. 10/754,976. There is, however, still room for a further improvement in terms of structure regarding the discharging cold water before the warm water is ready to be sprayed from the nozzle.